Miscria
Miscria is the main setting where the Miscrits game takes place. It is the land where the Miscrits live in happiness and joy. The player comes to Miscria by unknown means History The history of the land of Miscria is explored a lot and it is unknown how it was created and founded. It is known however that the land of Miscria belonged to the Miscrits. Humanity came to Miscria long ago and settled there. Some humans co existed with the miscrits while others became greedy and despised the miscrits while believing that the power of the miscrits belongs to them. These greedy humans became the magicites and they waged war on the miscrits for centuries. This went on until a young person who was not from Miscria woke up in that land and went on to defeat the magicites and one of their leaders, Apollo Nox. However, this persons journey was not over yet as he is now looking for the essences and find a way to defeat the high priest who founded the magicites. Religion The religion of Miscria like its history has not been explored into that much. When humans came to Miscria, many of them founded a religion in which miscrits are respected and deemed the rightful rulers of Miscria. Several priests are in charge of the religion and worked together with the miscrits to keep peace in Miscria and have a good relationship between each other. Many churches were built where people worship the God who created Miscria and it is also where people go to heal their miscrits. The priests made a prophecy that one human who was not from miscria would come to the land and become the ultimate savior of miscria However, a huge split in the religion happened when there was disagreement on who the savior was going to be. There was one high priest who was convinced that a man named apollo nox, who took interest in stealing miscrit magic was going to be the savior of Miscria. This convinced him that the human not native from miscria was not going to save miscria but destroy it. As a result, that high priest rebelled against the church and the miscrits and went on to make his own religion along with a cult which would later become known as the magicites. Geography Miscria is split into two main islands, which are Sunfall kingdom and Volcano Island. Sunfall kingdom has the Miscrian forest, which is a forest with trees, several ponds and lakes, and flowers. Another part of Sunfall kingdom, Mount Gemma has huge rocky terrain and has been used as a mining source where many miners search for rocks and minerals. It has also been the place where a haunted house rests. There is a beach in Sunfall kingdom called Sunfall shores, where many people go to surf and swim. The Sunfall village contains a good population that is rural and represents medieval England except that it is a lot cleaner. Volcano Island is a lot more tropical than Sunfall Kingdom. The Miscrian Jongle is a rainforest where there are several exotic tress and a mayan looking temple, which is rumored to be a spaceship that was controlled by the Liquifiens, who were rumored to be an alien race from another planet and crashed into the jungle where people put a huge treasure inside and hired a Pujin to guard it. The Eternal falls are what gives Volcano Island natives their fresh drinking water and it is a parody of Niagara falls. Monks Mountain contradicts most of the climate of Volcano island as Monks mountain was not tropical and instead very snowy and covered in a lot of ice. It is near the Volcano where heat from the Volcano melts some glaciers from the mountain and turned it to Eternal falls. From Monks mountain, people could climb to the top of the volcano. The insides of the volcano are covered with extreme heat and lava and it has been what was featured in it with lava falls until the Magicites stormed into the volcano and made it into their headquarters. There they tortured and killed many miscrits, which is why many animal looking bones are found all over the volcano. Another feature of the volcano was a huge door that lead to the Nox domain where the player fought and killed Apollo Nox in a grueling fight. There are some other features of Miscria that are mostly islands, including Aerobia, where people live above the clouds and have a huge monarchy while their town in supported by air fans. There is a moon in Miscria where people can go on it and another temple similiar to the one in the Miscrian jungle can be found, which does heavily imply that the Liquifiens are from another planet.